


Good Beans

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Never Met, F/F, Gen, NaNoWriMo, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 18:  Coffee Shop AUDay One of AU Week!Posting a new AU fic every day for one week.Hitoka meets the new employee helping out at her little shop. Gay feelings happen.





	Good Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt) for helping me out this week and pointing out how many times I kept using the word "grin" omfg /)w(\ All other mistakes are mine.

“G’morning!”

“Morning!”

Hitoka breezes into the shop, the smell of brewed coffee and fresh pastries waking her senses. She surveys the little room, hands at her hips: stools still upside-down atop their table, counters clear of additional candies and sweets. The chalkboard menu has yet to be written with the day’s special, but she’s in charge of that so it’s fine.

What concerns her most is that she only sees Hinata busily working behind the counter. She assumes Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are in the kitchen, if the aroma of baked bread is anything to go by, but she’s still down a barista.

“Where’s Kageyama-kun?” she asks, unwrapping her scarf from her neck. She sets her things in the cubby behind the register counter, making a mental note to pick them up and move it to her office later.

Hinata replies, “On his way, I think.” The sentence ends more as a question than a statement though, and Hitoka frowns. Kageyama is usually pretty punctual, or else he would have let her know if something was up.

“I hope everything’s alright...”

“I’m sure he’ll be in, Yachi-san!” Hinata chirps. He grins at her, and she can’t help but reply with a soft smile of her own.

Before she can say anything else, someone steps in, doorbells ringing with their entrance. When Hitoka looks up, she sees Kageyama at the door, chest heaving.

“Sorry, I know I’m late!” he shouts. His chest heaves as he gasps for air.

“It’s okay, Kageyama-kun!” Hitoka says, smiling at him. “You sound like you just came from a marathon—did you run here?”

“Yes.”

Hitoka giggles. “Then please catch your breath first!”

Kageyama gives her a nod, eyes hard with determination. She shakes her head to herself—she’s always admired his hardworking attitude, even when it came to little things like simply taking a breather.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Hinata calls. “Hurry up! The teas won’t brew themselves!”

“Shut up, I know!”

“Yachi-san!” Yamaguchi steps out of the kitchen. “Do you mind coming here for a sec?”

Hitoka sighs contentedly, looking at her little coffee shop come alive. There’s still work to be done before they open today, but she’s happy to see things slowly coming together as they always do.

“I’m coming!”

* * *

She’s drawing the daily special on the chalkboard ( _Half-priced lemon cake pops!_ ), when the doorbells jingle at someone walking in.

Hitoka gasps.

At the entrance is the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen in her entire life. Silky smooth hair, jet black; pink glasses framing her slate blue eyes; a beauty mark at the corner of her lips that Hitoka finds _sexy_. She’s dressed casually in black slacks, a cropped denim jacket over a simple white tee. She tugs the strap of a messenger bag, fidgeting in place. Despite her outfit, Hitoka thinks she’s ready for a runway.

“Um,” the beautiful woman says, and the entire shop stops to look at her. “I’m looking for Yachi Hitoka?”

Her voice is soft, quietly melodic—Hitoka could listen to it for hours if she could.

Then she realizes that the most beautiful woman in the world asked for _her_.

“Right!” Hitoka half-yells, immediately jumping out of her seat. In her haste, the chair falls down behind her, hitting someone. She turns around, apologizing profusely. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry!”

It’s Hinata, and he chuckles, putting the stool upright. “It’s okay, Yachi-san! I just have a rag in my hands, at least,” he says, waving the rag in question. Hitoka blushes.

“Still... sorry!” She tucks the seat into the table, looking at the door where the stunning model is still waiting.

“Uhh,” Hinata eventually says when Hitoka doesn’t make a move, “I think you need to help the lady at the door now, Yachi.”

Her eyes widen, and she nods. “Right!”

Pulled out of her reverie, she shakes her head, trying to get rid of how flustered she feels. She walks to the front where the pretty lady is still standing, now shifting from one leg to the other. Up close, Hitoka realizes how much taller the other woman is, again struck with how model-like she looks.

“I’m Hitoka, the manager,” she greets with a small grin, reaching out her hand. “Sorry for the wait!”

“It’s okay,” the pretty lady says with a soft smile. When the other woman takes her hand, Hitoka shakes it with a few pumps, trying not to relish in how soft her skin feels. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko. I’m here for my first day?”

 _Right, Yamaguchi said something about that_. She didn’t have the time to interview people for extra help, juggling her responsibilities along with her baristas’ suggestions for a new menu. In the end, she left the decision to Ennoshita and Michimiya, but now she wishes they had at least warned her about hiring the prettiest woman alive.

“Of course!” she says, beaming. “Welcome to _Good Beans_ , we’re happy to have you here!”

Shimizu gives her a small bow. “Please take care of me.”

Hitoka gives her a small tour of the little shop she calls her own; the kitchen in the back where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima continue to prep fresh pastries, the counters at the front where Kageyama and Hinata work on the drinks, the side office where Michimiya sits at her desk, and the storage-slash-change room where Hitoka finds Ennoshita. Shimizu greets everyone politely, nodding along to Hitoka’s introductions.

They finish the tour at the table where Hitoka was working earlier.

She gasps—she did it _again._

“Did I go too fast?” She turns to Shimizu with wide eyes. “I went through everything so quickly–”

“It’s okay,” Shimizu reassures her with a soft smile. Hitoka’s stomach flips at the upturn of her lips, the gentleness in her eyes. “I think I got everything.”

“Are you sure?” Hitoka worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “I can always explain–”

“Really,” Shimizu giggles, and Hitoka tries to stop the blush from rising to her cheeks. “It’s okay! You went through everything perfectly.”

Hitoka purses her lips. “If... you’re sure...”

“Positive.”

She sighs, accepting it. “Okay,” she relents. “Um, you can get changed if Ennoshita-san is finished—we cleared out a cubby for you. You’ll find your apron and cap there.” After Shimizu nods, she adds, “When you’re ready, come to the counter and I’ll have Hinata-kun show you the ropes.”

Shimizu nods once more, bowing before she walks to the change room. Hitoka is left standing alone, trying not to catch the aroma of Shimizu’s flowery perfume.

* * *

“And this is how you ring up the order!” Hinata explains in his ever-happy tone.

He presses the buttons with practiced ease, demonstrating for Shimizu. Hitoka looks on from the other side of the counter, pretending to be a customer. The cash drawer jerks open, and Hinata closes it automatically. He resets the menu, switching places with Shimizu.

“Okay, now you try, Shimizu-san!”

She gives him a single nod before turning to Hitoka with a sweet smile.

“And your order, miss?” she greets, and Hitoka has no idea how a customer could ever make an order if Shimizu is the one taking them.

“Miss?” Shimizu repeats, looking at her curiously.

Hitoka blinks a few times before stuttering, “I-iced latte, please!”

“Okay,” Shimizu says with a nod. She taps at the register, a pinch forming between her brows, but she visibly relaxes at the machine printing out a receipt.

“Alright,” she says, ripping the receipt and passing it to Hitoka. “Your order will be ready on the counter to your left.” She gestures to the waiting area, and Hitoka catches the baby pink polish on her nails.

“Th-thank you!”

Hinata nods, clapping his hands together. “Perfect, Shimizu-san!”

Shimizu grins at him. “Thank you, Hinata.” She looks expectantly to Hitoka, and she nods as well, smiling back.

“Yes, perfect, Shimizu!” she agrees.

“So, you’ll be at the register for now while me and Kageyama work on the drinks?” Hinata asks.

“Yes,” Shimizu answers. “I was told that when I’m more comfortable, I can help out with simple drinks too.”

“Awesome!” Hinata pumps a fist. “Now we don’t have to worry about spilling orders all over the register.”

“That was just _you_ , dumbass,” Kageyama quips, working on the cappuccino machine. “Don’t bring me into it.”

“Shut up!”

Shimizu giggles, hiding her laughter behind a hand, and Hitoka grins wider when she catches the small blush on Shimizu’s cheeks.

* * *

Once the shop finally opens up, the day goes by like normal, the rush coming and going with Shimizu now dutifully at the counter. Hinata and Kageyama—to Hinata’s word—are now able to focus on serving orders and perfecting their brews rather than stumbling over the cash register like they used to. Hitoka stops by occasionally to check on her new employee, but Shimizu performs wonderfully, greeting customers politely and working the register with ease.

“Amazing, Shimizu-san!” Hinata says once they close up, high-fiving her. “You did awesome today!”

Kageyama barks out a laugh. “Yeah, way better than _this_ idiot on his first day.” At Shimizu’s questioning expression, he says, “He spilled iced coffee on me.”

“Can you _stop_ bringing that up already?!”

Shimizu giggles at their banter, and Hitoka sheepishly says, “Sorry about them—they’re always like that.”

“It’s okay.” Shimizu giggles.

“They didn’t bother you?” Hitoka worries a lot, about a lot of things when it comes to her employees, but especially for those two in particular.

“No, no,” Shimizu reassures her. “They were actually quite helpful! I’m glad I get to work with them.”

Hitoka breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness! I know Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun are a lot, but they’re the best baristas I know.”

Shimizu hums. “Yes, their drinks are great,” she agrees. “I got to try a latte during my break.”

“Really?” Hitoka says, surprised. “How were they? They’re trying some new stuff right now and I’m a little hesitant but–”

“It was wonderful, Yachi-san, really.” She chuckles. “The cake pops today were good, too. I told Yamaguchi to tell Tsukishima.”

As if they’re summoned, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima emerge from the change room, now out of their uniforms. They wave goodbye to everyone before exiting the door, and Shimizu waves back at them.

“ _Oh!_ ” Hitoka turns pink at the cheeks. She was worried for nothing (as usual), but she’s glad that Shimizu’s fitting in just fine. “That’s great! I’m glad you’re getting along so well with everyone then!”

Shimizu nods, flashing a smile at her. “I’m excited to come back tomorrow,” she admits with a blush.

Hitoka beams, ecstatic about her new addition to _Good Beans_.

“We are too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I call the shop "Good Beans" because everyone in it is a good bean? Yes. Yes I did. Thanks to [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays) for the name, and the Stream Team discord for indulging me with others until I decided on that loooool ♥♥
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> NaNo Tumblr (TBA) / Rebloggable version of this fic (TBA)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
